


In The Moment

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [18]
Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fairly graphic depiction of the birthing process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Lonny faints while his wife is giving birth.
Relationships: Lonny Flash/Reader
Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062053





	In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags
> 
> TW: Fairly graphic depiction of the birthing process.

Y/N cried out as a contraction came, causing her to squeeze the life out of her husband's hand as her vision tunnelled. She barely registered when the doctor told her that it was time to start pushing, blinded by the pain. As the doctor continued telling Y/N to breathe through it and push, her focus shifted to that task alone. 

Mindy and Roxy told their friend about their experiences with childbirth, and Y/N couldn't understand how Mindy had willingly gone through it six times. It felt like her usual period cramps were amplified, but it spread to her lower back and hips. Every birthing book she read and story she had heard didn't do justice to what it was like in the moment.

Lonny felt sympathy towards his wife as he clutched her hand and watched it happen. Part of him wished he could stand outside of the birthing room and let himself go through the pre-parental panic instead of holding it back for the sake of the woman going through more pain than he could even imagine. Despite all the blood and gore that his current profession brought, he couldn't help the nausea bubbling in his stomach as he witnessed everything.

They had been at the hospital for almost a day, and the delivery wasn't going any quicker. Y/N had pushed fifteen times before the doctor could clearly see the baby's head. Lonny tried to focus more on supporting his wife rather than the newborn covered in amniotic fluid and blood, but he couldn't handle the sight when the doctor stood up cradling the baby.

He lost his grip on Y/N and everything went dark. As Lonny toppled over, a nurse rushed to catch him before his head hit the floor and gently set him on the ground. It wasn't the first time that a husband had fainted in the delivery room, and the workers were used to it by now. Y/N didn't even notice that Lonny had fainted, her focus now on the pain slowly subsiding.

An hour later, Y/N held the newborn baby girl in her arms, crying tears of joy as she looked at her daughter. Lonny sat on the chair next to the bed, recovered from the fainting spell, admiring her. "I told you we'd have a girl." 

"What an odd instinct," Y/N laughed. "Welcome to the world, Matilda." 

"Tilly would be a cute nickname for her," Lonny thought out loud. 

"I love it," Y/N agreed. She carefully passed the baby to her husband, who handled Tilly like an egg. 

"By the way, Y/N?"

"Hm?"

"That was the most terrifying experience of my life." 

"Tell me about it."


End file.
